


[凉知]Méchant Loup

by BaLMorAL



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLMorAL/pseuds/BaLMorAL
Summary: *山田涼介X知念侑李*现实背景向*短篇





	[凉知]Méchant Loup

**Author's Note:**

> 只是日常的一个小片段  
> 没有前因后果

 

 

山田凉介睁开眼，晨间阳光透过薄纱窗帘，朝气活力，只需一眼，原本的起床气全然消退。久违的睡到了自然醒，醒来感觉连空气都是愉悦的。 

 

身边的知念侑李睡得大半张脸都埋进了姜黄色的被褥里。山田凉介半撑起上半身，打量着这还在熟睡的人。手指伸出去戳了戳对方的因为拍戏而比前两个月瘦了不少的脸蛋，好像比上次杂志拍摄的时候见面更瘦了点。  

 

今年从年初开始，两个人的个人工作拉上了日程表，被安排的满满当当。对于艺人来说，自然是一件再好不过的事情。不过这倒是让彼此之间见面的机会极速减少。除了在组合团体工作的时候能约上以外，几乎都挤不出别的时间来。这次赶着知念侑李电视剧进组拍摄前，山田凉介自己也有两天休息，终于时间能对上了。山田凉介就干脆一不做二不休地把人直接打包到了自己家里。

 

昨晚在打了一晚上的新游戏后，相继洗完澡就直接倒床上睡了。东京的冬天还没有过去，羽绒被盖着温度正好，卧室里的空调也就没有设太高的温度。鉴于都是习惯裸睡的人，山田凉介还是先摸出了枕头边上的遥控器把温度打高。  

 

“嗯…” 知念侑李脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，仍旧沉溺在梦里。

 

他的眼睛下面是淡淡的黑眼圈。马上要时隔多年的主演电视剧，不紧张是假的，只是别人不太能看的出来。在山田凉介看来，这也是这家伙的一个坏习惯。紧张也好，彷徨也好，困扰也好，知念侑李总是习惯性地想要自己消化。如果不是因为相处的太多年，关系太亲密，知念侑李那一点点微弱的信号真是太容易错过了——特别是这家伙学会了口是心非之后。  

 

已经是个成熟的大人了，也还是个让人操心的小家伙。  

 

山田凉介这么想着，又伸手戳了戳知念侑李的脸蛋。  

 

 

被窝里还残留着沐浴露的味道，但也有那么点不属于沐浴露的味道，并不是山田凉介常用的香水，是知念侑李昨晚来的时候身上的味道。因为不太喜欢沐浴露太香的味道，家里的沐浴露都是无香或者淡香型，看来并没有遮盖掉知念侑李的香水。山田凉介又埋头进被子里用力嗅了嗅，有一点蜂蜜的甜味，又有一点发苦的药感。  

 

香水的瓶子就放在了床头。昨晚因为觉得好闻，从知念侑李的行李里翻出了这瓶香水，喷了两下，可能是那个时候喷到了被子上，才让这味道留到了现在。老实说，这香水的前调大概会一开始让人望而却步，胡椒和甘草迎面扑来，刺激的人忍不住后退。但檀香很快赶了上来，驱散了那些不适的感觉，但那苦苦的药味仍经久不散，甚至到了最后，那杏仁坚果蜂蜜的温暖也没有将苦药完全驱散。   甜味与苦味一点也没有冲突，仿佛从孤独潮湿的森林到了温暖的小屋一起喝了一杯热巧克力一样。  

 

不知道为什么，山田凉介觉得这味道，再适合知念侑李不过。不过不是外人熟知的知念侑李，是只有他熟知的知念侑李。

 

冷静，睿智，平和，却野心勃勃，在丛林中高傲前行的狼。但在自己面前，却像一只撒娇的狼崽。

 

“……凉介？”  

 

“嗯，醒了？”山田凉介抬手帮知念侑李理了一下对方睡得一团糟的发型，“饿吗，还是再睡会？”  

 

知念侑李伸出手来，揽住了山田凉介的脖子，脸蹭到了对方的枕头上，闷声带着点鼻音说道：“再睡会。”

 

 “陪我再睡会。”  

 

山田凉介轻笑了一下，轻声回答道：“好。”

 

他重新躺下，将人搂紧怀里，闭上了眼睛。

 

谁能挡着住知念侑李的小撒娇呢，至于想买这瓶香水的这个想法，等睡起来再说吧。

 

 


End file.
